In communication devices, two commonly found elements are loop antennas and battery springs. These elements are always constructed separately, requiring special procedures for each element. Also, each element requires a separate procedure for assembling into the communication device. Thus, these elements are relatively expensive because of the number of steps required to manufacture and assemble each element and the space required by the elements is excessive.